The present invention relates to disposable applicators for applying various materials, and more specifically to a double ended disposable dental applicator having either a double ended brush applicating end, or a double ended flocked applicating end, or having a flocked applicator on one end and a brush applicator on the other end.
Applicators such as brushes, foam pads, cotton swabs or other applicators, are used to apply a variety of materials in many applications. Such applicators are of particular use in dentistry for applying various dental materials. Due to the risk of cross-contamination, it is desirable to use an applicator only once, after which the applicator is discarded. As a result, it is necessary to produce an applicator that is efficient and easy to handle and at a low cost. A disposable dental brush is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,495 issuing to Discko et al on Sep. 29, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cDisposable Dental Brushxe2x80x9d, which is also herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a disposable dental brush for applying various dental materials that includes an elongated handle having a tuft of bristles constructed so as to allow the portion thereof adjacent to the brush end to be readily bent so as to angularly dispose the brush end relative to the longitudinal axis of the handle. Also disclosed therein is a brush end comprising a relatively short tubular holder or sleeve which has a bore extending therethrough such that the brush end is detachably connected to the free end of a handle by a frictional retention in the tubular brush holder. The dentist may use this construction as a single ended dental brush or alternatively, as a double ended brush, which allows the dentist to use the same brush for working with and applying different materials to a patient""s teeth. Upon completion of a given procedure, the brush end or ends are rendered readily disposable. While this brush configuration has been adequate, it is not without some inconveniences. For example, the brush end that attaches to the handle is relatively small and difficult to manipulate and place on the handle. This is especially difficult when a dentist is wearing gloves. Additionally, the short brush portion results in the attached handle sometimes being inserted into the patient""s mouth. This compromises the use of the attached handle portion in that it must be disinfected. Therefore, there is a need for an improved disposable applicator that is easy to handle, is inexpensive to manufacture, and produces less waste.
Applicators having a flocked end portion are also known as disclosed in German Patent DE 39 37 030 C2. However, it has been observed that due to the limited amount of surface area located at the end of the applicator handle, the amount of flocking fibers that would normally adhere thereto utilizing the teaching of said German patent was quite limited. As a result, the flocked end of the applicator, being sparsely flocked, was capable of holding only a minimum amount of material.
An object of this invention is to provide a double ended applicator having a frangible portion disposed intermediately of the applicator to provide for a positive and simple frangible point to effect separate and independent use of the respective applicating end portions, if desired.
Another object is to provide for a simple and inexpensive applicator having a handle with a brush applicating end portion on one end of the handle and a flocked applicating end portion on the other end of the handle with a frangible portion disposed intermediately of the respective ends of the handle.
Another object is to provide an applicator having an end portion formed of various shapes to enhance a more uniform distribution of flocking material to the end portion of a handle.
Another object is to provide an applicator having an end portion formed to catch and hold a suitable adhesive to effect a more dense distribution of the flocking material to the end portion of the applicator.
Another object is to provide an applicator having an end portion with enhanced surface area so as to catch and hold the adhesive applied thereto and thereby creating a more favorable environment for effecting a more uniform and dense distribution of the flocking material thereto.
The foregoing objects and other features and advantages are attained by an applicator having an elongated handle with one end formed for receiving a tuft of bristles to define a brush applicating end and having its other end shaped to maximize the surface area thereof for effecting a more dense and uniform distribution of the flocking material thereto. Also, the applicator of this invention may be provided with a handle formed with a tufted brush at each end thereof, or with a flocked applicating end at each end thereof. With such double ended applicator, there is also provided intermediate the opposed ends of the handle a frangible portion defined as a V-shaped groove circumscribing the handle so as to facilitate the severing of the handle at the defined frangible portion to render the integrally formed double ended applicator into two separate and distinct single ended applicator. One or both ends of the applicator may be provided with an applicator formed of a tuft of bristles to define a brush end or may be coated with a flocking material to define a flocked end. The opposed end portions of the handle adjacent the respective applicating ends are formed so that the applicating end portions or end applicators may be readily bent at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the handle.
In accordance with this invention, the applicating end portion of the handle receiving the flocking material is formed so that the surface area thereof is enhanced either by forming the applicating end portion with one or more grooves to increase the surface area thereat, or the applicating end portion may be provided with a series of dimples or depressions to increase the surface area thereof. This arrangement functions to catch and hold the applied adhesive to form a mechanical bond and to which the flocking material can be more uniformly adhered to provide for a more densely flocked applicating end portion capable of retaining a greater amount of material to be applied to a tooth or other surface.